


ART- What the Water Gave Me by iesika

by jazzy2may



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2may/pseuds/jazzy2may
Summary: ART for iesika's - What the Water Gave Me -if you have not yet read this story, well it is a Work-in-progess currently, but so worth reading. Its fascinating.  A slow burn romance.summary:  This is a Hannibal AU fanfic; wherein, Will Graham never left New Orleans and has never joined the FBI. Hannibal has weasiled his way into the FBI as a trusted consultant. A string of murders, the work of a possible serial killer, brings Hannibal and the FBI to New Orleans to investigate.Will Graham, no matter where or when he is, will always be a magnet for Hannibal's intrigue and machinations.





	1. Cover 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iesika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iesika/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What the Water Gave Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103701) by [iesika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iesika/pseuds/iesika). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover number 1

Cover 1


	2. Cover 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire Flies, Lightening Bugs, whatever you call them, they light up the night with an eerie glow

Cover 2


	3. Cover 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsters

Cover 3


	4. Cover 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> must have a dog on the cover when there is a Will Graham in the picture ;D

Cover 4

unfortunately this turned more banner than cover, but still I like how it turned out.


	5. Cover 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Cover, and a personal favorite one, the best for last!

Cover 5  The Final Cover, and a personal favorite one, the best for last!

 


End file.
